


Seven

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has to tell Brenda the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

Peter took a deep breath as he looked into the mirror, making sure he looked perfect. He’d been dating Brenda for a year, after meeting her at the zoo, and now she was coming over for dinner at the Potters’, with Remus and Sirius there also, and he was finally going to tell her that he was a Wizard.

Things had been going great for the two of them. They got on really well. They had met each other’s families (though it had been quite difficult on Peter’s side, trying to keep magic hidden), and they’d started staying the night at each other’s flat (again, with difficult on Peter’s side as he tried to hide magic). This, however, was the night of truth. If she stayed with him even after he told her about magic, about the secret hidden Wizarding world, then he could buy that ring he’d had his eye on.

Brenda picked Peter up in her car, pecking him on the lips quickly before Peter pulled on the seatbelt and Brenda started to drive. Peter could have Apparated to James and Lily’s, or taken the Floo, but he knew Brenda would be suspicious if he was somehow at the Potters’ and there was no vehicle. At least Sirius had his bike and liked to use it, and Remus could never resist Sirius on his bike.

“I don’t understand why you haven’t gotten your license yet,” Brenda said with a smile.

“I haven’t really needed it,” Peter replied, shrugging slightly. Tonight she’d know why. Oh,  _Merlin_ , he was nervous.

The two of them chatted about their days as Brenda drove, and they arrived at James and Lily’s, knocking on the door with Peter’s arm around Brenda. Lily answered the door with a huge smile, and hugged Peter and Brenda before letting them both in. They were then greeted by James, Harry, and Richard, and ushered into the living room where a cheese platter was out.

“Moony and Padfoot not here yet?” Peter asked.

“No, they’re probably… I don’t know. They’ll be here,” James said.

“Are you ever going to tell me the story behind your nicknames for each other?” Brenda asked as she sat down. Peter smirked.

“Possibly, one day soon,” Peter said. Brenda grinned at him, and then started talking to Harry and Richard as they waited for Remus and Sirius.

They heard the roar of the engine which told them that Sirius and Remus had arrived, and Sirius didn’t bother to knock on the door, just barging into the living room, grinning as he swung Richard around, and then shook Harry’s hand, Harry having recently insisted he was too old for hugs. Remus appeared behind Sirius, smiling apologetically.

“It’s nice to see you, Brenda,” Remus said.

“Thanks, Remus, you too,” she replied with a smile.

After everyone had greeted each other, Lily told them that dinner would be about fifteen minutes away, and Peter fidgeted with his hand nervously.

“Petey, are you okay?” Brenda asked softly, leaning closer to him. He sighed, and glanced toward his friends, who all gave him encouraging nods.

“Brenda, there’s something I have to tell you,” Peter said, “You might have trouble believing me, and you might never want to see me again, but this is getting serious and you need to know before we can take any… any further steps.” Brenda frowned.

“What is it?” she asked, taking Peter’s hand in hers.

Peter took a deep breath, and then blurted out: “I’mawizardandsoaremyfriendswewentomagicschoolthereisahiddenmagicsocietyweallbelongtopleasedon’thateme.”

“I didn’t catch that, Pete,” Brenda said. Peter closed his eyes.

“I’m a wizard,” Peter said, “I am a wizard, and my friends are all magical too, so are Harry and Richard. I met these guys at Hogwarts, the Wizarding boarding school, and there is a hidden Wizarding society.” Brenda blinked, before bursting out laughing.

“Oh, that was a good one, Pete. I love your sense of humour,” she said grinning, but looking increasingly nervous as she realised no one else was laughing. Her eyes flickered between everyone in the room, “No. I can’t believe it. That’s ridiculous.”

Peter pulled out his wand, Brenda eyeing the wooden stick nervously, and pointed it towards the cheese platter, muttering ‘Wingardium Leviosa’. The platter started hovering before Peter let it down gently.

“That was just a trick. You told me you and your friends were pranksters at school, that was just a trick,” Brenda said. Peter looked at his friends desperately, and Sirius stood up.

“I know this is hard to believe,” Sirius said, before grinning and transforming into his dog form, causing Brenda to go wide-eyed.

“I – oh – he – dog – how – magic,” Brenda said, hyperventilating. Peter bit his lip.

“I know it’s a lot to accept, and I understand if you never want to see me again,” Peter said. Brenda stood up.

“I just need – I need air,” she said, rushing out of the house and standing in front of it, taking in deep breaths. Peter looked dejectedly at his friends, and Lily hugged him.

“Peter, it’s a lot to accept but she’ll get there. You know she really likes you, okay? Just give her a bit of time,” Lily said, patting him on the back. Peter nodded, and they waited as Brenda took her time outside.

She walked back in slowly to see Sirius had transformed back, and Peter was looking extremely worried. She walked over to him slowly, and offered him a smile, “This is hard to accept, but I think… I’m glad you could tell me. I know it was hard for you.”

“It was, but I had to. Brenda, I love you, and I can’t just hide something that’s such a huge part of me for the rest of my life,” Peter said.

“The rest of your life?” Brenda asked with a flirtatious smirk. Peter nodded, still looking worried.

“That was presumptuous, I’m sorry,” Peter said. Brenda giggled, and leant forward, kissing him.

“Presume away. It will take some getting used to, but I can accept this,” Brenda said. Peter grinned, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her, pulling her close to him.

“Hey, hey, careful, there are children!” James said after a minute, laughing slightly. Brenda and Peter broke apart, both of them blushing. With that, Lily called the to dinner, and the two of them sat down next to each other, Peter grinning widely as he thought about that ring he had seen the other day. 


End file.
